


darling, you're more than the sea

by crownedSerpent09



Series: Xiuharem One Shots [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Beaches, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, a lot of making out tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedSerpent09/pseuds/crownedSerpent09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok’s boyfriend’s eyes fluttered open, and he was rolling on top of Minseok as soon as he awoke. “Happy anniversary,” he said, mouth stretching wide as he gazed down fondly.</p><p>In which Minseok and Jongdae celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling, you're more than the sea

Minseok woke up with the crisp white hotel sheets and Jongdae’s arm wrapped around him. The sunlight filtered through the sheer curtains, illuminating Jongdae’s skin in gold. Minseok soaked in the ecstasy of the alarmless morning, Jongdae’s breathing setting a comforting rhythm to this luxury.

Minseok’s boyfriend’s eyes fluttered open, and he was rolling on top of Minseok as soon as he awoke. “Happy anniversary,” he said, mouth stretching wide as he gazed down fondly. Minseok kissed him and lost himself in the feeling of lips and bare skin sliding against his.

Minseok brushed Jongdae’s bangs out of his forehead as he muttered, “Where do you want to go today?” against his lips. Jongdae surged forward again, and it took him a long time to pull back.

“Breakfast first.”

They ordered room service and ate to the scenery of the bustling city, the mid-morning sun casting its glow through the floor-to-ceiling windows so that the glass lit up like a movie screen. They were in Qingdao for the week, resting for the longest interval they’d had since the tour started. The reason for the long stay was to film a commercial and then photoshoots for a new EXO photo album, but those were scheduled with only a couple of members working each day due to time limits on the venue. As a result, the Minseok and Jongdae were given the fortune of having their anniversary fall on a rest day for once.

The air held the barest amount of crispness when they made their way out of the hotel in sunglasses, hats, and light sweaters. Since they were in Qingdao, Jongdae had suggested the beach. By the time they were walking hand-in-hand along the azure waters, sea breeze whistling in their ears, Jongdae had lapsed into a rare bout of quietness.

The beach was mostly deserted, as it wasn’t anywhere near vacation time for crowds to be mingling in the middle of the day. They drifted in content silence while the blue waters were swallowed by a sudden expanse of green algae.

Minseok tugged Jongdae to a stop. The silence was making him restless, something he wasn’t used to feeling around the EXO members, especially Jongdae. Sometimes it felt like Jongdae’s voice filled Minseok’s joints and fueled his desire to continue on --- in what he didn’t know; his life, this life, his dreams? He missed all timbres of Jongdae’s voice when he was gone: the piercing shrieks, its softness when they worked on their Chinese together in the dead of the night, its power when he sang, the way he moaned when Minseok bit and thrusted and touched.

“You’re uncharacteristically quiet,” is what he said to him now.

“I was just thinking.” The wind lifted Jongdae’s bangs then, and his eyes sparkled in a way that made Minseok forget to breathe. “I really love you.”

Minseok blinked, the sea spray piercing his eye just then. “Thanks,” he said wryly. “Me, too.”

Jongdae’s face crinkled up in a smile. “What is this? You’re so romantic, hyung.”

Minseok scowled at him and bit his bicep. The effect was lost, however, as Jongdae was still safely covered by his layers of clothing.

It turned into a play fight that involved too much kicked sand and both of them entering the water. By noon, they were soaking in the sun with their backs against some rock formation, their outer layers spread all around them to dry.

It didn’t take long for Minseok to turn to his boyfriend and grab onto his wet locks to pull him into a kiss that left them panting. Jongdae’s pants were still wet and he left damp spots on the rock as he slid up onto his feet. Minseok worked on his collarbones where they were exposed by his shirt as he pried open Jongdae’s pants fasteners, thanking him silently for his unique fashion sense. The usual button and zipper combination would have been immensely difficult with the drenched pants. The younger was already half-hard by the time Minseok pulled him out.

Jongdae pressed harder against the rock supporting him as Minseok traced a line down the side of his cock, his head thrown back and eyes slipping closed. His lips were too chapped, a mixture of the salt and how hard he bit them. Minseok’s fingers are too talented, he thought, and Jongdae came with sand brazing his skin and his lover’s name on his lips.

After, they bought lunch from a street vendor, smelling like wet dog and giggling uncontrollably. Minseok refused to call the car until they were dry, so they ended up making out behind a public restroom with one of Minseok’s hands gripping Jongdae’s thigh.

That night, they had dinner at an expensive Western-style restaurant. None of them have ever been good with getting gifts, so nice food was a fair trade. Baekhyun and Yixing called them halfway through to tell them that the managers wanted them to haul their asses back before they get pictured, but Jongdae hasn’t stopped smiling and they have pudding packed in their suitcases for dessert; so really, Minseok couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
